denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 5 Wide Awake (2)
Main Plot: Kaitlyn/Seth (Kaitlyn gets off the bus meeting Angela at the school door.) Angela: So... are you gonna ask him out? Kaitlyn: I don't know yet. Angela: You don't know? Kaitlyn: I'm just too shy. Angela: Kaitlyn, you are a quirky, friendly and smart girl and I know for a fact Seth would probably want to date you. Kaitlyn: Probably? Angela: Okay, definitely. Kaitlyn: Really? I never thought of him being into m like that. Angela: Yeah, well now is your chance. Kaitlyn: Maybe, you're right. Angela: YAY!! Now you get it. Theme Song Subplot: Aria/Olivia/Jake (Aria enters her multi-grade class and sits behind Jake and Olivia.) Olvia: Hey, what happened to you yesturday? Aria: I had to go somewhere...early dismissal. Jake: Is that right? Usually they announce your name. Aria: I casually just ran up to Winstead. Olivia: Hmm... understandable. Aria: I guess. Jake: So what's your real story? Aria: That was my real story. Olivia: Are you sure? Because I seemed to remember that Winstead was off yesturday. Just tell us what you're hiding. Aria: I'm not hiding anything! Olivia: Just tell us. Aria: No! Jake: Maybe we shouldn't force her to tell us. Aria: Thank you, Jake. Olivia: I don't care. We shared our secrets, now you share yours. Aria: Ummm.... when I was nine I put pickle juice in my cousin's shampoo. Olivia: Most nine year olds do that. Aria: I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Olviia: You mean to another class? Aria: No, I'll be back. (Aria leaves.) Third Plot: Lauren/Kenan (Kenan is at his locker when Lauren comes up to him.) Lauren: So, how'd you like the movie last night? Kenan: I'd give it an 8.9. Lauren: I'd give that an 8.6 Kenen: So what's our next move? Lauren: Good thing today is Friday because wre going to Longhorn Steakhouse! Kenan: Woooo! An actual date? Lauren: Oh yeah! We're gonna have so much fun. I love steak. Kenan: Me too. (The two smile in eachother's eyes.) Fourth Plot: Justin/Jaylen/Darryl (In gym class, Justin and Jaylen are sitting out during a game of dodgeball.) Justin: Yo, you look worried. What's on your mind? Jaylen: Darryl. Justin: Don't worry Jay. He's probably bluffing. Jaylen: Knowing him, he doesn't bluff. Justin: Hey, if he pranks you handle him. If he doesn't, ha, at least he bluffed. Jaylen: We better focus on the game. Justin: Dodgeball or football? Jaylen: Both. (Darryl walks in the gym.) Darryl: Hey guys, no prank. Jaylen: Really? Why? Darryl: Herm's lazy, Hilda's stalking Carter, Hannah won't help and I don't have any more people to help me! I hope your happy! Justin: As a matter of fact, we are! Jaylen: Dap! (Jaylen and Justin fist bump.) Darryl: You two make me sick. It stinks in here! (Darryl runs out) Justin: We're gonna play well tonight! Jaylen: Heard that! Main Plot: Kaitlyn/Seth (After school, Seth walks out of the schooland starts walking home. Kaitlyn rushes over to him.) Kaitlyn: Hi! Seth: Oh hey Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn: Where are you going? Seth: Uh... home. Kaitlyn: Umm... I want to ask you something. Seth: Sure. Ask. Kaitlyn: Would you date me? Seth: It depends. Kaitlyn: Like? Seth: Do you like me? Kaitlyn: Yes, I do. Seth: I like you too. Kaitlyn: Oh my gosh! really? Seth: You have a quirky personality. You're lovable and kind. So why not? Kaitlyn: So are you saying.... Seth: Yes. I'm saying yes. Kaitlyn: Yay! (Kaitlyn hugs Seth then she kisses him.) Subplot: Aria/Jake/Olivia (Aria is out the school ready to go. Jake and Olivia approach her.) Olivia: Okay, this is ridiculous. Why are you keeping a secret? Jake: We told you ours. Aria: You guys really want to know? Jake: Duh! Aria: Sit. (The three sit down at the benches.) Aria: I'm dyslexic. Jake: No way! Olivia: Why didn't you tell us? Aria: I didn't want ya'll to think I can't read. Jake: Why would we think that? Aria: I don't know. I guess I was being insecure. Olivia: Tell me about it. I'm insecure about my body after I have this baby. Jake: No matter what, we're not the kind of people who laugh at someone because of a mental disability. Olivia: Really, we're not. Aria: Then I'm glad I have you too as my friends. Third Plot: Lauren/Kenan (Kenan meets Lauren in front of Longhorn Steakhouse.) Kenan: Oooh, hot stuff. Lauren: The place or me. Kenan: You. Lauren: I knew you'd say that. Kenan: I'm glad I did. Let's go. (They go in.) Kenan: Table for two. Waiter: Comin up! Right this way. (They get seated to their table.) Waiter: May I start you off with something to drink? Lauren: I'll have an Ice Tea. Kenan: I'll have the same. Waiter: Alright, I'll be back. (Waiter leaves) Kenan: So, individual meals or split? Lauren: Oh, split. With you it's a total split. Kenan: Dang girl, I ain't know had all that in your fine self. Lauren: Oh, there's much more I got for you. (Kenan's eyes go big.) Fourth Plot: Justin/Jaylen/Darryl (Justin, Jaylen, Mike, Leo and the rest of the team are in the locker room getting ready for the first game of the season.) Justin: Alright, you ready? Jaylen: More than ever! Justin: Cool, I got Evan on the lookout for Darryl. Jaylen: Oh that's good news. Leo: Your brother's pulling another prank? Mike: Didn't he learn his lesson? Jaylen: Maybe, maybe not. (Evan walks in.) Evan: Guys, no sign of him yet. Justin: Good, just keep patroling the field until he comes. Evan: Hey no problem. (Evanruns out) Justin: Alright guys let's get out there! (The team yells and runs to the field.) Third Plot: Lauren/Kenan (Lauren and Kenan come out of Longhorn Steakhouse.) Lauren: Best. Dinner. Ever! Kenan: I know it is. Lauren: So now... I gave you a movie and a date. You give me something in return. Kenan: You mean like this? (Kenan kisses Lauren.) Lauren: Oh yes. (They continue kissing passionatley when Hannah pulls up in her car.) Hannah: Mission accomplished? Lauren: You know it! Hannah: Well hop on in! You don't wanna miss the big game, do you? Kenan: Let's go, hot cakes. Lauren: Here I come, sweet tea. Hannah: Wow, you two. (The two hop in Hannah's car and head over to the football game.) Fourth Plot: Jaylen/Justin/Darryl (The game is in the fourth quarter. The home team is winning. The visiting coach calls a time out.) Jaylen: Did Evan see him? Justin: No, not yet. Third Plot: Lauren/Kenan (Hannah, Kenan, and Lauren drive up to the game.) Kenan: Crud, it's the fourth quarter. Hannah: There's a minute left, let's catch it. Main Plot: Kaitlyn/Seth (Kaitlyn, Seth and Angela run up to the other three.) Hannah: Oh em gee, Seth Dunn! Seth: How many fans do I have? Kenan: Just about more than you think. Kaitlyn: Um this is my guy. Hannah: My paws stay off. Angela: There's a whole row of seats. You guys wanna take em? Lauren: Why not? Let's go. (This six take the row.) Hannah: Oh great! The Vultures are winning. Seth: Is that Pierre? Kenan: He's a wide reciever along with Jaylen. Angela: Justin's the QB. Kaitlyn: And Mike's the bench warmer. (Everybody laughs.) Fourth Plot: Justin/Jaylen/Darryl (The game is back on) (Darryl is off field and turns on the field hoses) (The whole field is being sprayed by field hoses and all the players are distracted.) Evan: Hey! Darryl: Uh oh. (He tries to run but Evan grabs and turned the field hoses off.) (The players can see again and Jaylen makes the final touchdown. Leaving him to make the field goal.) (The home team, The Vultures, cheer and go wild for Jaylen and give him a friendly huddle cheer. They all head to the locker room.) Leo: Awesome! We won the first game! Mike: But your brother pulled that prank, Jay. (Evanwalks in with Darryl.) Evan: Darn right he did. Jaylen: Darryl! Darryl: It helped right? Because I only turned in the ones that could distract the visiting team. Justin: He does have a point. You should spare him since he helped us win. Darryl: It's a way of saying I'm sorry for the party's prank. Jaylen: It's all good. Thanks D. Darryl: No problem bro. (The Team comes out of the locker room.) Category:Blog posts